The present invention relates to scented candles and more particularly to a scented candle having at least two types of wax with different melting points.
With the increasing popularity of scented candles, consumer demand has risen for candles having a combination of a variety of fragrances. In some cases, wax has been layered or swirled in a candle so that two different types of wax are visible, generally through the glass enclosure for the candle but also by viewing the top of the candle. As the candle burns, the scents of both waxes are released to provide this blended scent. For example, The Yankee Candle Company sells a candle under the name Cranberry Peppermint and that candle will provide the scent of both cranberry and peppermint as it burns.
In many known candles having multiple waxes with different fragrances, the waxes containing the various scents each have the same melting point so that both scents are released as the wax melts. In some cases, the waxes are arranged in the candle so that there is more wax containing the predominant scent or so that one scent is released at a different time then another scent in the candle. In addition, other technologies have been developed in recent years that actually remove odors from the air and to make the scent of the candle more effective. Such technology is often referred to as an odor abatement system or malodor control agents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,045 issued to Reiher, a candle is described that is made from two different wax compositions with the wax making up the main body of the candle having a higher melting point than the wax included in a wax insert. This candle was designed to address the problem caused by the fragrance material included in the scented candles reducing the melting point of the wax and also softening the wax. By placing the wax with the higher burning point and harder composition around a scented wax composition with the lower melting point, the candle was better able to maintain its integrity. The candle described in this patent, however, does not have any fragrance in the outer wax material because Reiher sought to avoid the softening of such wax material that results from such a combination.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a candle in which the release of fragrance can be controlled through the use of wax having more than one melting point.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a scented candle that also makes use of an odor abatement system.